A Twist to In the Midst of Strangers
by meixel
Summary: A WHI to Season 1's "In the Midst of Strangers": City Councilman Rhinelander is alive and well, but an unfortunate victim to an attempted kidnapping and robbery. The mayor calls on Stone and Keller to find the perpetrators. Written in a very traditional HC style, this is a Writers Challenge Response to use the words: Thump, Bowl, Beads, Heart, and Obstacle.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own SOSF, the characters or anything related to the show. Thanks for reading and your continued support.

* * *

A Twist to "In the Midst of Strangers"

_In this WHI, City Councilman Rhinelander is alive and well, but an unfortunate victim to an attempted kidnapping and robbery. The mayor and his aide, Joe Skowlownowski, call on Stone and Keller to find the perpetrators._

* * *

Leaving the mayor's office with marching orders to find Rhinelander's attackers, the detectives wove their way through City Hall's maze of corridors to the Councilman's office to ask further questions.

"I can't believe he called me 'what's-his-name'," Keller said with a tone of exasperation after the conversation with Skowlownowski.

Mike was humored by his partner's come-uppance and playfully thumped Steve in the back of his head. "Don't over think it, Buddy boy. Just do what he said."

On the second floor at the far end of the building in a nearly vacant hallway, they found the office of Jules Rhinelander. The slim, middle aged city councilman was neatly attired in a gray suit and a red tie. With papers in his hand, he looked as though he had some place to be.

"Councilman Rhinelander, I'm Lieutenant Stone and this is my partner, Inspector Keller. We were wondering if you had a few moments to discuss the attack yesterday." Mike looked around at the sparsely furnished office.

Jules Rhinelander smiled and extended his hand to the senior detective. "Yes, Lieutenant, of course; although I filed a report with the responding officer, so I'm not sure what more I could add."

Steve responded, "Councilman, the Mayor and his aide believe that the attack may not be random. They're concerned you may have made some enemies."

"If you mean with regard to the housing project, yes, that's true. I can honestly say I haven't bowled anyone over or made friends with any of my proposals. But yesterday's attack had nothing to do with that." Rhinelander checked his watch and gave a slight frown. "Gentlemen, I need to leave for an appointment. Would you mind walking with me?"

"Our pleasure, Councilman," Mike assured the official, who was busy placing his documents in his briefcase and grabbing his coat.

"Sir, do you believe your life is in danger?" Steve continued as they left the office and began to walk down the corridor to the front of the building. There was not a soul to be seen through the lengthy hallway. There was something about the environment that raised the hair on the back of the younger detective's neck.

"I've had several threats, but I believe that's all it is. Just threats."

It was an uncanny coincidence that a man wearing a black ski mask and dark clothes appeared in front of them a short distance away. He did not count on Rhinelander to be in the company of two other men, let alone two police officers. No matter, the gunman had a job to do.

Keller and Stone reacted quickly. Steve pushed the Councilman directly into the wall where the official lost his balance and fell over. In the meantime, Mike drew his weapon. "Police, drop it!" he ordered.

The assailant's gun discharged. Steve felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he toppled backward onto the fallen Councilman. Mike returned fire and thought he winged the fleeing shooter.

Mike's first reaction was to pursue the gunman, but he quickly changed his mind as he glanced over to the two men on the floor. He did a double take as he saw a large blood stain spread across his partner's grey coat.

Stone had to act quickly. While Rhinelander appeared uninjured, he could not afford to leave Steve or the Councilman alone. The best thing would be to backtrack to the safety of Rhinelander's office until help could arrive. But to do that, he would need to move Steve.

"Can you walk if I help you?" Mike asked as he knelt beside his suffering partner.

Steve could only nod. Mike continued, "We need to stop the bleeding, but I want to get you out of the hallway first."

"I'm sorry, Mike," Steve choked painfully.

"Sorry nothing, you pushed Rhinelander out of the way. That bullet was meant for him." Mike kept talking to Steve while he lifted him up to a standing position and wrapped the younger man's arm around his shoulder for support.

Rhinelander's heart sank with guilt, although that certainly was not Stone's intent. It's just that the Councilman had been so sure that the vented anger was all talk.

Mike jarred the official back to reality. "Councilman, let's get back to your office, and I'll call for back-up from there."

Rhinelander grabbed Steve on the other side to give him more support. With an arm around his partner's waist and the other holding his gun, Mike led the way as they carefully backtracked down the hallway to the councilman's office.

Inside, Mike lowered his partner on the floor. He gingerly helped him out of his suit coat, being careful not to cause the young man further pain. Next, he pulled Steve's tie down and over his partner's head. "You need to lay back, Buddy boy. Let me look at that."

Steve gave no resistance, which was a sign to Mike just how injured his partner was. He saw there was significant bleeding from the bullet wound located just under his front right shoulder bone.

"We need to apply pressure to your shoulder. You should be flat on the floor." He pulled out his always present clean handkerchief. He was tempted to use the cloth to wipe the beads of sweat from his partner's forehead, but instead applied firm and steady pressure the wound. The pain made Steve try to move out from under the weight of his partner's hand, but Mike pressed harder. "Stay still," Mike whispered.

Once settled, he called over to Rhinelander. "Councilman, take over here. I'll call for an ambulance and back-up."

The Councilman agreed and rushed to the younger detective's side. Mike noticed that Steve's eyelids were drooping shut and he was no longer reacting to the pain of the bullet. The worried detective walked over to Rhinelander's desk and grabbed the phone. His fingers felt like lead as he made them trace around the rotary dial and call the number to his own office. _"It's the quickest way to get the ambulance and the men I need on site," _Mike thought to himself.

Seconds later, Lee Lessing picked up the phone at the Bureau of Inspectors.

"Lee, we've got a situation at City Hall. Someone tried to kill Councilman Rhinelander. We need to put the building in immediate lockdown and also call for an ambulance. We have an officer down," Mike said formally. Quietly he added, "It's Steve."

Mike listened to the words coming from Lessing on the other end. There had indeed been a report of a gunshot heard and police were on their way. Lee could now confirm that fact that there was a shooting to the responding police officers. Lessing would also call for an ambulance. It was a relief to Mike.

Steve had a fighting chance of getting the medical attention he needed as long as no other obstacle stood in the way. That obstacle, of course, could very well still be in the building, ski mask and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrenalin had taken over as Toby Cranston ran to the end of the corridor and made a sliding turn into an adjacent hallway. Finding the men's room he scoped earlier, the gunman dashed in.

It should have been an easy job. Councilman Rhinelander's office was isolated. He was a man of routine and always left alone at precisely 2:35 every weekday afternoon. With a gun and a silencer, Cranston should have cleanly taken out the Councilman, but yet that did not happen. He was with two men – two cops! Why were they there? Did they know that Harold Spring had hired him to take down Rhinelander and the controversial housing project?

Cranston leaned against the wall of the restroom as he felt the ache in his arm. It wasn't a simple crease; the bullet was in the flesh and would need to come out. He walked into a stall and peeled off the ski mask and sweater. He needed something to wrap around his wound, so he pulled out a pocket knife and cut a sleeve from his sweater. With the sleeve and some paper towels he had grabbed by the sink, he fashioned a makeshift bandage which would do until he got treatment.

Next, he climbed on top of the commode and purposely displaced an overhead ceiling tile. Somewhat woozy, he hid the discarded garments in the ceiling and found the light jacket he'd left behind. Taking the jacket with him, he replaced the ceiling tile and left the stall. With the gun hidden under his shirt, Cranston put on the jacket and left. The mysterious gunman in the ski mask was gone, replaced now by a young man with straggly dark brown hair, a light blue jacket and dark jeans.

Cranston had to figure a way out and then a way to get the treatment he needed. Perhaps he would go back to Spring and blackmail him. After all, he had recorded their conversations on tape in the event that Spring did not live up to his word and provide payment for Rhinelander's death.

He saw a water cooler in the corner and decided to get a quick drink before making his way to the back of the building for his planned escape. Seconds later, he heard the sirens in the distance, but instinctively knew the police were coming for him. He wiped his mouth with his good arm and fled.

In the windowless office, Lieutenant Stone could also hear the sirens. Judging from the noise level, he figured help was only a few short blocks away. He relayed to Lessing that the three men were stuck in Rhinelander's office. The procedure Mike anticipated was that the arriving police would secure all exits and then make a move to their location. He hoped that an ambulance would arrive soon and the attendants would bring a stretcher back to the office quickly.

Only moments earlier, Steve looked as though he was losing consciousness. Mike knelt down next to Rhinelander who was still applying pressure to Steve's shoulder. He gently squeezed his partner's left arm and watched his eyes flutter open.

"So, you thought you could fall asleep on the job, huh?" the senior detective teased, but the worry in his voice revealed his true feelings.

"Just resting," he answered quietly. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry I got hit." Steve attempted to brush Rhinelander's hand away and then tried sitting up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mike asked firmly.

"I'm feeling sick and I want to sit up," Steve replied honestly. Instead of sitting, however, he rolled to his side and propped himself up with his uninjured arm.

"A bit of nausea and vertigo?" Rhinelander questioned to which the young detective nodded. "Let's look at that shoulder and see how the bleeding is."

"You certainly know your way around an injury, Councilman," Mike observed.

"358th Anti-aircraft artillery Battalion," Rhinelander answered to Mike's inquiring eyes. "Europe. I wasn't a medic, but I got a lot of on-the-job training."

Mike nodded as he knew what the Councilman meant. He, too, had seen enough injury for a lifetime during his own wartime experience in the Pacific.

"The bleeding is not as bad," Rhinelander commented.

"It doesn't burn as badly either," Steve added. "I'll be all right. I just want to sit up."

"He'll be more comfortable on the sofa there," Rhinelander said as he glanced over to an unimposing two seat sofa that was appropriate for a waiting room or an office. Mike looked around and agreed. Together they helped Steve stand and guided him to the seat. The young man exhaled in relief as he sat down, holding on to his injured shoulder.

"You don't look so good," Mike added. "If you feel sick, you let us know."

Steve didn't answer, but seemed lost in thought. "Did you see his eyes?" he asked finally.

"The shooter? It was all I could see given the black mask, Buddy boy."

"Yes, but did you really notice his eyes?" Steve asked thoughtfully.

"I noticed the gun taking aim at Rhinelander." Mike was uncertain of the point Steve was trying to make.

"Heterochromia," he answered.

"What?"

"Heterochromia. He has two different colored eyes, or at least it looked like it from where I stood."

"From that distance? How could you tell?" Mike didn't know what was more impressive: Steve's attention to detail, his eyesight, or the fact that he knew the technical term.

"I never took my eyes off of him as I was pushing the Councilman out of the way. The guy was staring straight at Rhinelander and then raised his gun. I noticed his left eye first because of the angle. It was a dark brown. But then when he turned slightly, I could see the other was blue." The explanation seemed to drain the young detective.

"I've heard of that-what did you call it-heterochromia? My daughter is crazy about this musician who has different colored eyes. He's a Brit. I can't think of his name, but I'll bet you know who I'm talking about," Rhinelander said.

"I do, but I guarantee you he doesn't," Steve answered mischievously as he looked over to Mike.

"Keep it up, Buddy boy, and you'll have more to worry about than that little flesh wound."

Rhinelander smirked at the two detectives' banter, but then something suddenly triggered his memory. "Wait a minute. There's someone else I've seen around here with the same condition. I can't remember who, but it was someone I met recently. Maybe at one of the public meetings on the housing project."

Mike glanced over to his partner who was again showing his fatigue. "Councilman, I believe we have our first clue."

Cranston was down to the first floor and nearly to the back of the building when he heard the police surrounding City Hall. Alone, he knew if he tried to exit through the back now, he'd raise the suspicions of the officers. The only thing he could think to do was retrace his steps and hide.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - thanks for all your kind reviews and support. There's this shorter chapter and the finale (which should be published in a few days!

* * *

Mike tapped on Rhinelander's desk with a random pencil as he waited for someone to answer his office phone. _Damn it – what's taking them so long? _he thought to himself. _It's been a good ten minutes since the sirens stopped. _ Figuring that Lessing may have left for City Hall, he continued to wait until someone answered.

"Detective Healy," Dan Healy greeted.

"Dan, it's Stone. Any news?"

"Yeah, boss. I'm patched into Lee on the other line. He's on his way down and has been in touch with Captain Carson, who's coordinating the effort of securing City Hall."

"It's been too damned long. Steve needs a doctor."

"I got it, boss. I'll relay that to Lessing and see what I can find out. Can you hold the line?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Mike replied with disgust. Time was at a standstill. He looked nervously over to his partner, who was now stretched uncomfortably across the small sofa. Moments earlier, Mike had shed his coat and placed it over his partner in an attempt to mitigate the potential for shock.

Less than two minutes later, Healy was back on the line, "All exits are secure and they've begun a sweep of the building starting with the main floor. Once they work their way up, they'll send a couple of medics your way. Sorry, Mike, that it's not moving faster. The Captain said they couldn't take chances with the men."

"All right, Dan. Thanks." Mike's reply was short and to the point for there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

Still on the first floor, Toby Cranston ducked into an office to wait out the search. He noticed that several of the city employees wore ID badges. If he could get his hands on one of those, he could walk out the front door free and clear. Checking offices up and down the hallway, he hastily searched coat racks and empty desks but came up with nothing.

Finally, he saw a janitor's closet where he found a light blue smock with a City Hall pass that entitled security clearance for any employee of the janitorial service. He put the blue smock on over his clothes and nonchalantly walked down the hallway to the front exit.

* * *

"I have a seat cushion that might give the Inspector some support," Rhinelander offered as he grabbed the cushion from his desk chair and proceeded to slide it under Keller's back. "Is that any better? You look miserable."

"It's fine," Steve whispered. The reality was he was miserable. If someone thought of him as putting on a brave face, they'd be sorely mistaken. He was simply exhausted and completely spent. He watched Mike pace the office for what had to be the hundredth time before he shut his eyes again to rest.

* * *

Toby Cranston was home free. _I'll slip out of here and be on my way. I still need to talk to Spring, but the main thing is to get the hell out of here._

"Hold it!" came the shout from behind. "That's not yours! You stole that from the janitor's closet. I saw you!" An elderly man's cry for the gunman to stop did not go unnoticed. Seeing no one around, Cranston turned around and pulled his pistol.

"Shut up, old man. You just made a big mistake." Revealing his gun, the old man's eyes widened in fear. With the sound of one muted swish from the silencer, he was hit in the gut and collapsed on the floor.

Around the corner came two officers. "Police, freeze!" the first shouted as he pulled his service revolver. Cranston turned around quickly and shot blindly to the pair. Hitting no one, the shooting caused the officers to take cover. Cranston fled down the hallway and then out of site after he found a nearby stairwell.

* * *

Mike was deep in thought and frustrated with his passive position when the sounds of footfalls running toward Rhinelander's office broke the silence. _ Officers would not be running like that. They would be walking quietly and carefully while they searched the building_, the detective reasoned to himself.

Mike cracked the door and peered down the hallway to see a figure with a blue janitor smock and dark pants running across an adjacent corridor. He looked back at Rhinelander and Steve. Not to worry his partner, he nodded to the Councilman and proceeded down the hallway.

The clicking sound of the door closing jarred the young man awake. He felt sluggish as he looked around and inquired, "Mike?"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n - here's the last chapter of this short story. Thank you so much for the kind words of support and taking the time to read this story.

* * *

With his gun ready, Mike followed Cranston around the corner as the gunman looked for a way to escape. "_The window? The ventilation?", _he thought as he frantically searched.

As Mike had a direct line on him, he yelled, "Police, hold it right there. Keep your hands up!"

"No way," Cranston protested. "I'm not going down for this!" He turned and pointed his pistol at Mike.

The seasoned detective was ready; however, and shot the assailant in the side. Cranston lost the grip on his gun and recoiled in pain. Spinning around as he placed his hand over his wound, he stumbled as he fled from Mike.

Mike secured Cranston's weapon and began pursuit of the wounded and unarmed man.

* * *

Steve heard a gunshot and sat up quickly. The motion nearly made him pass out, but he regained enough composure to keep upright. He shot a brief glance at Rhinelander, who was stunned at the turn of events.

Steve left the sofa and staggered to the door.

"Inspector, you can't go out there." Rhinelander warned.

"Have to help Mike," was Steve's only thought and words. He opened the door and awkwardly drew his pistol with his left hand. "Stay there," Steve ordered, but Rhinelander followed closely behind.

As he staggered down the corridor, Steve reasoned that the gunman had a silencer on his weapon, so the gunshot had to have come from Mike. The idea gave him some relief, but he wouldn't be happy until he could see Mike safe for himself.

* * *

His desire for escape outweighed the pain he felt from the bullets in his body. Cranston came barreling from the side passage and directly into Keller and Rhinelander's path. Mike was only a few feet behind.

"Steve, he's unarmed!" came the warning from Stone who saw his partner and Rhinelander.

Cranston decided to run full into Steve, hoping to knock the weak detective down and grab his weapon. Instead, Rhinelander intercepted.

"I've got him!" Rhinelander called out as he tackled the man. Cranston fell backward with the Councilman on top. To ensure that the gunman was fully disabled, the Councilman reared back and gave him a strong right hook into the jaw. Cranston was dazed and quickly passed out.

* * *

Mike bent down and tried to revive Cranston by giving him a couple of slaps on the face. Cranston came to as he moaned in pain.

"What's your name, son?" Mike's tone was authoritative with a puzzling degree of sympathy to the gunman. He secured Cranston's gun and then stared into the gunman's face, noting the two different colored eyes. _I'll be damned,_ Mike thought. _Steve was right._

Cranston remained quiet.

Mike leaned over and frisked the injured man. He pulled out his wallet, which contained his driver's license.

"Toby Cranston," Mike said as he read over the ID. Curiosity took hold and he checked to see what he had listed as eye color. Nodding at the word 'dichromia', Mike shifted his attention back to the matter at hand and tried coaxing the young man further. "Well, Toby, you better tell me who put you up to this? Who sent you to shoot the Councilman here?"

"No, I won't rat on who sent me." Cranston was getting breathless as the pain in his side worsened.

"Before it's too late, son, I think you need to make your peace." Mike further advised. For effect he looked at the bullet wound in the man's midsection and winced.

"What? I'm not going to die, am I?" Cranston appealed.

"I won't lie. It's a bad injury. Toby, do you have any family?" Mike probed further.

"I think I'm going to be sick," the gunman said as panic began to set in.

"Please tell me who sent you. Get it off your conscience before it's too late." Mike finally pleaded.

Cranston began coughing. "Okay, okay. It was this businessman, Harold Spring. He paid me to take out Rhinelander. He wanted the entire housing project halted." Cranston closed his eyes. "I don't want to die."

Mike wondered how many times he had heard a would-be killer, or a killer for that matter, plead with him not to let him die. It was a sick irony. Mike stood up and walked away from Cranston. He saw Lessing approach with Captain Carson. "This is the gunman, Toby Cranston," he added.

The Councilman quickly recognized Mike's strategy as he spoke with Cranston. "Is that something you learned in the war?" he whispered.

"The streets." Mike replied with a half smirk.

"Uh-huh…" Rhinelander added with an eyebrow cocked as Mike's response confirmed his thoughts.

"I can't help it if he spilled his guts to me. It wasn't like I told him he was dying." Mike said with a wink. Quickly Mike turned to Lessing. "Lee, call an ambulance for Cranston. Then after you do, book him with attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. Then, let's get an arrest warrant for Harold Spring."

"Got it, Mike. He shot another man downstairs. He's alive, but in pretty bad shape."

"Then two counts of attempted murder."

Mike caught sight of his partner now leaning against the wall looking like he was going to drop at any moment. He rushed over to his side. "Next thing is to get you to the hospital."

"Just drive me," Steve said somewhat short of breath. "It sounds like Cranston and his other victim are in worse shape than me. I can make it downstairs and to the car."

Mike was surprised, but then Steve continued. "I can't have you old war veterans corner the market on macho." Rhinelander and Stone exchanged a quick grin.

"Speaking of macho…" Mike added as he saw Joe Skowlownowski head their way.

The burly mayor's aide carefully eyed Keller and his injured shoulder, but then turned his full attention to Mike. "Good work, Stone. Lessing told me that you and, uh, your partner were with Rhinelander at the time of the shooting and saved his life."

"Well, I believe that.." Mike started to credit Steve since he was the one who took bullet meant for Rhinelander, but was interrupted by Skowlownowski.

"Lessing also told me that there was another mugging and robbery down at Union Square: right at the same area of where Councilman Rhinelander was robbed yesterday. It was the same MO and roughly the same description of the attackers. You might know the victim. He's the old newspaperman who's been working the Square for decades: Wally Sensibaugh. Anyway, as admirable a job that you did here today, I'm afraid that Councilman Rhinelander's first attack has not been solved."

Mike began his response, but paused for a moment to check on his partner. Much to his surprise, Steve now stood unaided by the wall and looked stronger than he had minutes earlier. He had energy enough to glare at Slowkownowski while he spoke.

_Buddy boy, right now I'd put you against any Marine as far as macho goes,_ Mike thought humorously.

Skowlownowski continued barking. "Stone, I think you better get him to the hospital. He looks a little green."

Steve eyes squinted and shot daggers at the man. The double meaning of 'green' was not lost on the young detective. The aide turned to leave, but then turned around. "Oh, and, uh, Kelly…nice work. Get that shoulder taken care of."

Steve's jaw dropped as he watched Skowlownowski retreat down the hallway. "Kelly? Are you kidding me?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, it's better than 'what's his name', isn't it?" Mike said as he laughed, then looked at Rhinelander. "Councilman, the officers here will take a statement and then if you don't mind, perhaps we can finish up the paperwork at my office."

"Yes, Lieutenant. And my thanks to you both. I wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't come around when you did. I can't tell you how humbled I am to have gone through this experience. Inspector Keller, I wish you God's speed in your recovery."

"Thank you, sir." Steve looked over to his partner. All the macho and bravado was draining and he really wanted to do nothing more than to stop the pain in his shoulder.

Mike saw the signs and grabbed onto his partner's good arm. "Okay, what's-his-name, let's get you taken care of."

"Very funny. You should take your act to the streets." Steve replied exasperated.

"I already have, Buddy boy, I already have."


End file.
